


Just Your Problem

by ashesrose



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/pseuds/ashesrose
Summary: Marceline's memories of the pink princess still plague her mind. They still come creeping up at times she doesn't want them too. She just can't seem to escape the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So after listening to a cover of "I'm Just Your Problem" 1,000 times, I thought I'd write a short Bubbline oneshot. In this, Marcy and Bonnie were together but Bonnie got so distracted with work that they broke apart. This could be AU or not, it's really vague tbh. I was think about an origin story of the writing of "I'm Just Your Problem" so here's what I did. Hope you like it. (I'm not too big of an Adventure Time fan so sorry if I got things wrong)

Marceline stared at the photo in her hands. She so badly wanted to tear her eyes away from it, but she couldn't seem to do so. Marceline wasn't weak. That she knew. So why did this particular photo make her so vulnerable?

Pictured was her standing next to the familiar pink princess. Bonnibel. Oh, Bonnie. Marceline couldn't seem to escape the memories of her that floated around her mind. Marceline’s arm was around Bonnie’s as the two smiled. They were happy. Damn, she wished she could feel that again.

Memories of Bonnie seemed to flood to the front of Marcy’s mind. Her bright pink locks. Her shining eyes that the girl could never forget. Marceline remembered the feeling of happiness she felt with the princess. How they shared smiles and laughs. The fun outings Marceline would take Bonnie on. When they'd relax because Bonnie’s workload was out of control. Marceline remembered the soft kisses and the hugs. She recalled the sentimental gifts and falling asleep on each other's shoulders.

For a moment, just a short moment, Marcy wondered what it’d be like to kiss those pink lips again. To feel the heat of another person beside her. She hadn't realized how badly she wanted Bonnie back in her life again until then.

But there was nothing she could do. Marceline recalled their separation, ignoring the pain inside her increasing. She didn't know why Bonnie stopped talking to her. It didn't make any sense. They were doing great. Bonnie’s workload just got bigger and bigger and bigger. Soon enough, she spent all her time cooped up in that lab. A couple words maximum were said between the girls. Then none at all. Marceline’s heart ached and her eyes welled as she remembered how it affected her. She'd been abandoned by so many people in her life, but she never thought in a million years that Bonnie would be added to that list.

Whenever they talked now, it was harsh. Neither of them brought up the past. They just settled with throwing insults at each other, ignoring the still lingering feelings that resided within them. Marceline didn't want it to be like this. She wanted it to be like it used to be. Before their ignorance split them apart. Marceline wanted Bonnie back.

That couldn't happen though.

The black haired girl suddenly reached for her guitar beside her. She strummed it for a second, tuning the instrument. She played a chord, then two, then three. Soon, Marceline began to sing what was inside her.

“I'm just your problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one shot. Leaving a kudos and/or comment would be great and make me cry of happiness <3  
> tumblr: spqreyna


End file.
